RWBY
If you are looking for the team sharing the same name, see RWBY (team). RWBY (pronounced Ruby [http://roosterteeth.com/podcast/episode.php?id=191 Rooster Teeth Podcast #191]) is an American anime-style web series created by Monty Oum and produced by Rooster Teeth Productions. The first trailer was released on November 7th, 2012, showing "Red" Ruby fighting against a large pack of Beowolves. The second trailer was released on February 14th, 2013, showing "White" Weiss singing in front of a crowd and having a flashback to a fight with a giant suit of armor. The third trailer was released on March 22nd, 2013, showing "Black" Blake and her partner, Adam, raiding a cargo train and fighting mechanical soldiers and a large security droid. The fourth and final trailer was released on June 1st, 2013, showing "Yellow" Yang searching for information about someone at a club, then fighting Junior Xiong and his henchmen. RWBY is an acronym made from the first letters of Red, White, Black, Yellow - which corresponds to each main character's "color" [http://roosterteeth.com/podcast/episode.php?id=191 Rooster Teeth Podcast #191]. Ruby was the first character of these four to be revealed in the series, with Weiss being the second, Blake the third and Yang the fourth. The first episode of the series premiered live at RTX 2013 (July 5-7th, 2013 in Austin, Texas).[http://rtxevent.com/ RTX Website] - [http://roosterteeth.com/podcast/episode.php?id=202 Rooster Teeth Podcast #202] All subsequent episodes are released every Thursday at 7 PM EST for the general public on the Rooster Teeth website. They also upload an episode to YouTube at the same time, but the episode uploaded is the one before the episode on their main site. The series was also simulcast on Crunchyroll. The DVDs and Blu-rays of the first volume were released on November 12th, 2013. Trivia *The first footage of the show was seen on November 5th, 2012 when a trailer featuring Ruby was shown at the end of the Red vs Blue Season 10 Finale.[[w:c:RvB:Don't Say It#Trivia|'Red vs. Blue Season 10 Finale']] *Before writing the show, creator Monty Oum gave the writers, Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross, some "anime homework" to watch. One of said anime was Gurren Lagann. [http://roosterteeth.com/podcast/episode.php?id=191 Rooster Teeth Podcast #191] *In the "Red" Trailer, it is heavily implied that Ruby has at least one dead parent (Ruby was shown at a gravestone). *Monty Oum has confirmed that the characters are not based on fairy tale characters, but instead just allude to or reference them. [http://soundcloud.com/joshua-silverman-3/interview-monty-oum Silverman - Oum Interview] *All teams in the RWBYverse are set to a theme, RWBY = colors , JNPR = warriors of the opposite gender to their inspiration, CRDL = Birds. *All teams in the RWBYverse have all four members allude to a color, and the team name must also allude to a color. *Promotional material at NYCC 2012 has indicated that Rooster Teeth has been teasing RWBY since 10th October 2012. [https://twitter.com/montyoum/status/388087806905438210/photo/1 Monty Oum's Twitter] *On the 10/10/2013 Monty stated on Twitter that "The first RWBY anything to ever go public was handed out exactly one year ago at NYCC". Following this statement the Rooster Teeth Twitter account posted a short message "RWBY Day". From here on the 10th of October was dubbed RWBY Day. *On completion of the first volume of episodes the first 16 episodes were released on DVD and Blu-ray. References Category:Rooster Teeth Category:General